The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L. hybrid) plant, referred to as ‘FCM12-131’, as herein described and illustrated. The new blueberry plant variety ‘FCM12-131’ was selected near Colima, state of Colima, Mexico in 2012. ‘FCM12-131’ is a commercial variety intended for the hand harvest fresh market. The variety has medium vigor, ripens early and produces a large berry with good firmness, and a small picking scar on fruit derived from the current season's growth. ‘FCM12-131’ was selected for use in an evergreen production system in areas where zero effective chilling hours may be accumulated. The growing region of Colima, Mexico where ‘FCM12-131’ was originally selected is at a low latitude (˜19.5° N) with a sub-tropical climate. In this region, temperatures rarely fall below 45° F. (the maximum temperature at which blueberry buds accumulate chill units to break dormancy) and day lengths only vary from between 10.8 hours in December to 13.2 hours in June. Under these conditions, many traditional low-chill blueberry varieties (developed in latitudes 25°-35°) do not produce flower buds or flowers. In the case of blueberry varieties that do flower under these conditions, the flowers are produced primarily on the current season's growth producing a structure that is often referred to as a ‘primocane’ inflorescence in the blueberry industry (although technically the word primocane refers specifically to a shoot on a bramble or caneberry). The ‘primocane’ inflorescences tend to be very elongated in form compared to an inflorescence produced at higher latitudes from dormant buds, and the primocane fruit often does not abscise well from the pedicel, resulting in a large picking scar which greatly limits shelf life. The blueberry industry in central Mexico is dominated by the variety ‘Biloxi’. ‘Biloxi’ is one of the few traditional low chill varieties that grows well and produces fruit with a good picking scar in this growing environment. However, ‘Biloxi’ often produces an excessive proportion of small, unmarketable fruit. ‘FCM12-131’ was exceptional because it flowered and fruited more than most genotypes and also had large, firm fruit with a small picking scar. ‘FCM12-131’ also flowers very intensely after pruning, resulting in a shortened fruit harvest period relative to ‘Biloxi’.